This relates to sensors and, more particularly, to ambient light sensors for electronic devices.
Cellular telephones and other portable devices with displays such as tablet computers sometimes contain ambient light sensors. An ambient light sensor can detect when a portable device is in a bright light environment. For example, an ambient light sensor can detect when a portable device is exposed to direct sunlight. When bright light is detected, the portable device can automatically increase the brightness level of the display to ensure that images on the display remain visible and are not obscured by the presence of the bright light. In dark surroundings, the display brightness level can be reduced to save power and provide a comfortable reading environment.
With conventional devices, ambient light sensors are mounted on flexible printed circuits. It can, however, be challenging to incorporate ambient light sensors into an electronic device using this type of configuration. Space is often limited in electronic devices, which limits the room available for ambient light sensors and flexible printed circuit substrates. Cost and complexity are also important considerations.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved ambient light sensor systems for electronic devices.